


Concentrate

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"…So when you said 'I could care less what we do, I just want to spend time with you' what you really meant was, 'I don't care what we do as long as we're on the couch, watching Harry Potter with an obnoxious purple blanket that magically appeared out of nowhere, while not even having the decency to let me concentrate on said movie.' Right. Dully noted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentrate

**Color** : Purple.

 **Object** : Harry Potter DVD box set (1-7pt2)

 **Action** : Kissing.

 **Quote** : "Well maybe if you'd get your tongue away from my neck we might actually get through one of these,"

* * *

Soft, feather light kisses trailed up and down his spin, their touch loving and familiar in a way that never failed to make Alec's heart rate increase that much more, his skin hyper sensitive and body nearly over aware of the warm heat just behind him.

"Wake up, princess." A teasing voice called, warm hands rubbing at the skin of the blue-eyed Shadowhunter's naked waist. "We can't stay in bed forever you know. Besides, someone like me is _bound_ to be needed sooner or later; if only for my glorious sex appeal."

A soft sigh left pink lips and Alec mentally rolled his eyes, rolling onto his back. Heavy eyelids lifted slightly with great effort, a sliver of gleaming blue looking out from long black lashes, eyelids threatening to slam back shut and conceal them once more. "How you manage to be so obnoxious during the morning is above me." He mumbled drowsily, his voice throaty with sleep.

Golden eyes narrowed slightly, a glimmer of a smirk lifting plump lips. "It's a skill. One of my many talents." Jace gloated.

Alec grunted in response, eyes closing and head tilting slightly into the soft pillow beneath his head. Black locks fell across his forehead and eyelids, brushing against his nose and splaying about his head like a dark halo. He shivered slightly as a draft of cold air brushed over his bare chest, his skin tightening and erupting into goose bumps that his lover was quick to get rid of, pressing is weight down into the taller of the two and sharing his warmth.

"Come on lazy bones." Jace murmured with a small smile, tracing his partner's face with the tips of his fingers, his head resting on his left hand, the arm bent at the elbow and keeping his body from completely crushing Alec. "You've got to get up."

The Shadowhunter whined lowly, pouting slightly as he leaned into that gentle touch. "Noooo. Don' make me."

Jace sighed heavily, shaking his head in mock sadness. "Fine then. I guess I'll just have to take a shower all by my lonesome. Just me. No one to help rub the soap into the hard to reach places. To cuddle with under the spray. No one to let me wash their hair, rub soap into their soft skin and lick away the water once we're done…"

Alec was more than willing to get up in an instant.

* * *

"That was a dirty trick." The Shadowhunter muttered, disgruntled.

Jace smirked. "You're the one who's so gullible. And not to mention just how damn hor- ehnm." He raised an eyebrow at his parabatai, glancing down at the hand pressed tightly to his mouth pointedly.

"I am not!" Alec hissed, face flushed in embarrassment. "I-"

"If you're going to fuck, fine." Isabelle stated, passing them and entering into the kitchen. "But don't do it in the hallway where anyone can see. I don't need that image haunting me all day while I'm on my date."

Alec blushed harder, his face resembling that of the side of a fire truck. Jace simply laughed into his palm, swiping his tongue across the other Shadowhunter's skin, smirking when Alec' hand immediately disappeared.

"Yeah Alec," He teased, sauntering into the kitchen. "Control yourself!"

The sound of a palm hitting a pale forehead travelled to his ears along with a muffled groan of embarrassment.

Jace laughed.

* * *

"…Stop it."

"…"

"I mean it, Jace. Stop it."

A perfect eyebrow raised in question. " _Whatever_ do you mean?"

A soft sigh left Alec's lips as he glanced up from his book to glare at the blonde sitting on the other end of the long couch. "You're staring at me." He stated. "So quit it and let me concentrate."

Jace frowned, pouting at his lover. "Can't I stare at my boyfriend who's been graced with the gift of being just as sexy as me?"

Pale cheeks flushed crimson. "Just… Stop it." He muttered, flustered as he returned to his book.

The blonde Shadowhunter sighed dramatically, throwing his head back in mock despair. "Alas I wish I could but you have enamored me, my dear parabatai, and I fear that if I look away my heart shall stop beating."

Alec threw his book down onto the wooden coffee table beside him, turning towards Jace, face flaming. "What do you want?"

A soft gasp left plump lips, a hand raising to a broad chest that was covered with a tight black t-shirt. "To think I can't even look at you without being accused of ulterior motives. Where is the trust?"

"Right." Alec said flatly. "You just want sex don't you?"

Jace raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Sex would be nice-"

Alec scoffed.

"-But it wasn't what I wanted." He continued seriously. "It's been awhile since we've been all to ourselves. Izzy is out with Simon. Clary is with Luke and Jocelyn and as usual, Maryse and Robert are off doing Clave business. I thought that maybe we'd have a date in since I know you don't really want to go out today. I could care less what we do, I just want to spend time with you."

Blue eyes softened as he sent his lover a gentle smile. The Shadowhunter couldn't even begin to calm his racing heart nor the smile that quickly turned into a giddy grin as he stood to close the space between them, stopping between Jace's legs. "I'd love that." Alec murmured, bending down to nuzzle his nose into his lover's cheek, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's lips.

Jace grinned softly. "Excellent."

* * *

"…So when you said 'I could care less what we do, I just want to spend time with you' what you really meant was, 'I don't care what we do as long as we're on the couch, watching Harry Potter with an obnoxious purple blanket that _magically_ appeared out of _nowhere_ , while not even having the decency to let me concentrate _on_ said movie.' Right. Dully noted."

Jace hummed softly, nuzzling his nose into Alec's chin. "You said you wanted to watch the series after Clary gave you the books for your Birthday." He reminded gently. "As for the blanket… I saw you eyeing the same exact one when we were coming back from a hunt. Unfortunately, the store only had it in purple and were discontinuing them so I had no choice but to get it in that color. As for concentrating…" He snorted softly, nipping at his lover's ear and relishing in the shiver it brought on. "You seem to be doing just fine."

Blue eyes slipped shut for a moment, a soft moan leaving full pink lips that had the other Shadowhunter's hormones on edge. "D-Define how this constitutes as _fine_."

"Well," Jace drawled, tilting his head to the side as he stared down at the boy in his lap. Alec's thighs rested on his own with legs sprawled across the length of the couch, his head resting against the arm of the couch. "You're not asleep." He stated, fingers tracing arched eyebrows, a sloping nose, sharp cheekbones and plump lips. "You're not dying of boredom." Hot breaths washed over Alec's neck, lips just barely brushing the sensitive skin of his flesh and forcing a shiver out of him. "And you're not scowling at the screen as if both the TV and the movie's existence is a very insult to your being." Fingers travelled down his sweater clad chest, slipping underneath to rub at his stomach and hipbones teasingly, pulling another breathy moan from his parabatai's mouth.

"All of those reasons are only valid because I haven't been able to watch more than five minutes of the film!" Alec exclaimed, brows pulling together as he chewed his lip, beyond frustrated.

"But I just want to kiss you~" Jace whined, tracing his lips over his lover's jugular.

"Well maybe if you'd get your tongue away from my neck we might actually get through one of these and therefore, have more time to kiss." The blue-eyed teen pointed out, gazing up at his partner.

The blonde Shadowhunter pouted. "That's no fun at _all_. Besides, I have the perfect idea."

"Oh?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "Well I hope it involves, oh I don't know, watching the movie?!"

"Now, now, no need to get your panties in a bunch." Jace chided playfully, golden eyes glinting. "What I mean is that, I have a way for both of us to get what we want."

"Hmmm?"

"You see, _baby,_ I'm going to kiss you as much as I want-"

Alec opened his mouth, the protest he had been about to voice dying in his throat and coming out as a gasping whimper as Jace bit down on the sensitive spot just above his collar bone.

"-And you're going to watch the movie to your heart's desire. The level of concentration you keep is up to you. Though it better be high." Jace smirked, a tanned hand moving down to grip the bulge in Alec's jeans, kneading the hardened flesh the fabric concealed. "Because I'm expecting a full summary afterwards."

The other Shadowhunter shifted, hips arching up into the touch as his lover's lips came down hard and fast on his own, a tongue sliding into his own mouth and stroking his mouth as if it owned the place. And it did. For every inch of Alec, was Jace's. And the bastard knew it too.

"You've got- Nnn – _Got_ to be kidding." Alec groaned panting dazedly as burning lips blazed a trail down his throat, sucking a bruise into the pale flesh of his neck.

"I'm afraid not, love, so you'd better get those pretty blue eyes on the screen." Jace purred huskily.

His partner whimpered in reply.


End file.
